Thunderstorms
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Lily has only one fear: storms. And with Theo and Casey not there, she can only turn to one person


Lily was huddled in her bed, the blankets almost pulled up right over her head. She tried her best to sleep but there was huge storm raging outside that set her on edge. Ever since she was a kid, thunder and lightning had always spooked her and this had to be the worst storm she'd have to go through in her whole life. Normally she'd run to Theo or Casey but they weren't there, the weather was so bad that they had to stay at the Academy. The only person there was RJ and she did not want to admit her friend/master/boss/crush that she, a power ranger and Pai Zhua master, was afraid of a little thunder. But all she needed was some company to help keep her mind off the storm, there wasn't any harm in that was there? The decision was made for her when a big thunderclap boomed and she was out of her bed and halfway to RJ's room. The door was open and Lily peeked in, there was RJ sleeping peacefully oblivious to veritable hurricane outside. Lily hesitated, that ingrained habit of not wanting to disturb someone while they are sleeping combining with her embarrassment, but the lightning flashed and she whimpered. Tiptoeing to the wolf's sleeping form she gently poked his shoulder, "RJ?" He just hummed, not really waking up. She tried again, "RJ?"

"Hm…wha…Lily… what is it?" RJ finally roused from his sleep, stared at her blearily.

"Could – could I sleep here with you?" Lily hoped to god she wasn't as red as she thought she was.

RJ jolted a little, he could of sworn for a second she asked him 'Could I sleep with you?' until his mind belated registered the 'here'. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't like storms," Lily tried to sound mature.

RJ smiled at her tone and lifted up the covers, "Come on then, join me." Lily gratefully slid in, trying not to be giddy about spending the night in the wolf master's bed. _Now is not the time to be thinking about that Lily_, she scolded herself. For his part, RJ's stomach was in knots. There had certainly been more than one evening entertaining the idea of the cute cheetah in his bed but he never thought the day would actually come. Now the wolf in him was suggesting ways of keeping her there permanently. Suddenly more thunder resounded, much louder than before and Lily shrieked a little turning into RJ's side. RJ wanted to kick himself, he was off in fantasy land while she was scared out of her wits. RJ wrapped his arms around her soothingly. "Relax Lily, everything is fine."

"Thank you," she whispered into his shirt, still clinging to him.

"You're welcome," he impulsively kissed the top of her head. Lily responded with a kiss to his throat, which happened to be a very sensitive spot for RJ, causing him to groan and grip her waist tightly. Lily looked at him with wide eyes, her expression unreadable. RJ began to apologize, "I'm sorry Lily, I – ugh!" She actually kissed the spot again, and again, then for good measure licked it. RJ's nostrils flared, his self-control snapping like threads on a rope. "Be careful Lily, you don't know what you're playing with."

"I think I do," Lily murmured, biting his neck gently but it was enough. RJ growled and pushed her down into the mattress while he got on top. The wolf master wasted no time capturing her lips in hot kiss, tongues and teeth clashed and both of them were clawing desperately at each other for more. Lily broke away first and pulled off her nightshirt and kicked off her shorts revealing no underwear underneath. Seeing this, RJ tore off his clothes, flinging them in whatever direction they went in. He kissed her hard once but began to move down into the blankets where Lily could not see him but she soon felt something hot between her thighs. She could only feel what he was doing to her beneath the covers; her clit being sucked, something toying with it, then something plunging inside of her that had her arching off the bed, screaming his name as she came. RJ emerged, licking his lips, a wicked glint in his eye. He positioned himself over her and impaled her with one sure move. He lost himself in the feel of being in her, stretching her, filling her. They held each other's gaze as they moved together, drawing out every ounce of pleasure. The storm became nothing but fuzzy background noise compared to their pants and gasps. Lily pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around him. RJ pushed deeply into her, speeding his thrusts a little. Lily's hold turned into a death grip as the wave started rising under her skin. RJ held himself above her, determined to watch her come undone. It wasn't long before her chest began to heave and her breath came out in short puffs. Feeling his own finish nearing, RJ held her face as he drove into her hard. Finally, they came together, their mouths open in silent screams as the heavens rumble overhead. They didn't sleep immediately but lay holding each other, their own invisible shelter from the storm.


End file.
